Safe and sound
by starcrossedloversandsugarcubes
Summary: Katniss suffers from terrible nightmares. Peeta is always there for her.
1. Chapter 1

I'm affected by my nightmares more than i'd like to admit. They fill me with so much sorrow for the ones I lost, and hatred for the Capitol that scarred me forever. The worst dreams of all is the dream where Peeta's in agony and I can't do a thing about it except watch. That's a dream I get at least once a weak. When I have a nightmare, its pretty obvious. I thrash around and cry out, and sometimes I even let go and let the tears go. Peeta will come to me to calm me down.

"Wanna talk about it?" He'll asks as he keeps me close to him.

We moved in together a few weeks ago, in a house close to town. I guess we figured that we'd heal a lot quicker if there was two of us. He's truly been my comfort and my rock during my life's termoil. Maybe its because he knows what its like.

"You were...in pain." I'll say as I choke back tears.

He usually brings be tea and whispers comforting words. I can't thank him enough for being there. Even if he has nightmares of his own. At one point I said that the only person I was sure I loved was Prim. I' m beginning to think that she isn't the only person I love. Of course i'd never tell him that. I broke his heart by telling him that I wasn't in love with him already. It would just be unfair to play with his heart like that. I can't expect him to love me after all I've put him through.

"Its all right, I'm right here. I'm okay, songbird." He'll say with a tranquil voice.

I don't deserve his company. Sometimes I feel as if I don't deserve anything good in my life. I will forever guilty about the obliteration, even if the Capitol caused the deaths of my friends, and every single member of Peeta's family. Why does he still care about me? I'll find myself clutched to him, instantly feeling safe in his arms. His presence is sweet, soft, loving, warm.

"Don't leave..." I'll manage to mutter through soft sobs.

"I'll stay, I promise." he'll say as he mumbles something unaudible.

I fall asleep in his arms for a minute, until I get into the state of being awake and asleep at fhe same time. Peeta says something I understand, even in my half sleep.

"I love you Katniss. More than life itself..."


	2. Chapter 2

in the morning, I can feel the warm sun shine on my face. My eyes flutter open, as they immediately search the room for Peeta. He must be down stairs. I sit up, looking at the wooden floor, the sun warms my cold hands. I try to figure him out. Did he really mean what he said last night? Or was it something he said in raw emotion? I know one thing is for certain. He said that he loved me last night. I reluctantly stand up, as I walk towards the long, wooden staircase that squeaks when my feet hit each individual step. I see him at the small table in the living room with to cups of tea.

"Morning, sunshine.." She says with a warm smile. I'm sure he thought I was asleep when he said did.

"Morning, blondie..." I say playfully. We almost sound like a couple, but then I remembered that we were only friends at this point.

I sit next to him, as he laughs at the nickname I just gave him.

"Blondie? That's a new one." He chuckles softly. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"I'm going outside...I need to think about some things.." I say as I pull my jacket over my head, and I don't even bother to grab my bow. I walk out our front door, a I frantically run to the scruffy field formally known as the meadow. I sit on an old tree stump, and I elaborate all of my thought that still jumble together. After maybe an hour or so of silent reflection, I hear a faint crack of thunder. I quickly dismiss it, as I don't want to leave this tree stump.

A few minutes later, little drops of rain begin to kiss my skin. And then the storm progresses. Large, fat drops of water fall on my head. I could hardly see through the rain,but I heard a familiar voice.

"Katniss! Your gonna catch a cold." Peeta says, as rain drops drip from his blonde curls. "Let's you inside."


End file.
